Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 2: The Revenge of the Ridiculous Robo-Boogers
Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 2: The Revenge of the Ridiculous Robo-Boogers is the second of a two-part story of Captain Underpants book series. Both books count as the sixth and seventh novels in the titles. Plot Summary The three robo-boogers, Carl, Trixie and Frankenbooger, are about to destroy the four heroes when Sulu swallows them and then spits them into outer space. As everyone prepares to go home, it becomes obvious that there was a mistake with the Combine-o-Tron, and now Melvin and Mr. Krupp have switched bodies. Several jokes are made with this outline, including "Kruppy the Kid" (Mr. Krupp in Melvins body) roars and Ms. Anthrope to give him coffee or he would fire her. Seeing only a fourth grader, Ms. Anthrope gives him a wedgie. As for "Mr. Melvin" (Melvin in Mr. Krupp's body), he is also the basis of some abuse as he runs to hug his mother, who only sees a guy in his underwear coming to give her a hug, and promptly assaults him with her purse. After these incidents, George and Harold discover the mix up. Understanding the present situation, Kruppy the Kid orders Mr. Melvin to build another combin-o-tron, but it will take six months. George suggests making a time machine to get the Combinotron back. Struck with what was originally George's idea, Mr. Melvin snaps his fingers. But oddly, Kruupy the Kid becomes Captain Underpants, his alter ego and the superpowers somehow following Mr. Krupp into Melvin. When "Kruppy the Kid" (in Melvin's body) turns into Captain Underpants, George and Harold are forced to tell the secret of Captain Underpants to "Mr. Melvin", who was utterly fooled by this because Captain Underpants is bald and Mr. Krupp has hair (it's strange that the kid with perfect grades couldn't see through Mr. Krupp's bad toupee). Since it would take a long time to make a new Combine-o-Tron, Mr. Melvin decides to build a time machine, which is built in one day. He builds it in the school library, which is run by Miss Singerbrains, a biblioclast (book hater) (this is a response to the banning all of the books). The idea is that no one goes to the library because it only has one book in it. Mr. Melvin explains to George and Harold that they must be careful with the time machine, because if it's used two days in a row, some unknown bad thing will happen. George and Harold go back in time two days and retrieve the Combine-o-Tron after it gets Melvin and Mr. Krupp back, but before it is smashed (they replace it with a look-alike). This is done thanks to the use of a memory-erasing machine called the Forget-chama-call-it on Melvin's parents. They go back to the time machine in the library, where Miss Singerbrains steals the Combin-o-tron and the Forget-chama-call-it. The boys go back in time and get a Quetzalcoatlus ("Crackers"), then go back to the moment when Miss Singerbrains stole their stuff, then get their machines back thanks to Crackers. Miss Singerbrains is convinced she is dreaming because dinosaurs don't exist. Harold goes to return Crackers back to his own time, then they erase Miss Singerbrains's memory and go back to their own time. Meanwhile, Kruppy the Kid, as Captain Underpants, has been getting into trouble by doing stuff like preventing the school football team from winning an important game by stealing the ball, which he mistakes for a UFO. Kruppy the kid also destroys the skateboards of three skaters, and tries to rescue a cat from a tree. This backfires as Kruppy the Kid leaves two ladies he was trying to help across the street in the tree. The football team, the skaters, and the old ladies are now mad at Kruppy the Kid. Mr. Melvin gets Captain Underpants to come to them. He uses the Combine-o-Tron to switch them, so Melvin and Mr. Krupp are back in their own bodies, but Melvin sneakily gives himself Captain Underpants's superpowers. Meanwhile, in space, Carl, Trixie, and Frankenbooger grab onto a spaceship that was examining Uranus, where the robot and the toilets from book 2 are. They hang onto the spaceship as the spaceship goes back to Earth. Once on Earth, they start destroying the spaceship center. Captain Underpants, despite the fact that he doesn't have super-powers, decides to go after the robo-boogers. George and Harold follow him. They originally lose to the robo-boogers, but figure out that the robo-boogers die when they come into contact with oranges (the vitamin C in the oranges counteracts against the cold that made the boogers). This way, they beat Carl, but Trixie & Frankenbooger become cautious and dodge the oranges. Captain Underpants defeats the Robo-Boogers by standing on top of John's House of Toilets (the top of the store is a giant toilet lid) and doing an annoying dance. The robo-boogers start to climb up the building, when they get hit by a well-placed Squishy. Soon George and Harold have to answer questions for the Eyewitness News crew, but Melvin comes and lies to the Eyewitness News crew, saying he beat the Robo-Boogers with his super-powers. George and Harold sneak back to the school while Melvin is interviewed by the news people. George and Harold return with the Combine-o-Tron and the Forgetchamacallit. They change Melvin and Captain Underpants so Captain Underpants has his powers again, then they erase the memories of the news crew and the TV audience. Melvin wails about how he's not a superhero anymore, but everyone doesn't care because he was a selfish jerk for the past two books. Melvin gets his comeuppance when the people Captain Underpants bugged while he was in Melvin's body (Miss Anthrope, the football team, 2 old ladies, and 3 skateboarders) come back for revenge on him. When George and Harold return to their clubhouse, George learns that Harold did not take Crackers back to the dinosaur age, but is keeping him as a pet, like Sulu. The next day, George, Harold, Sulu and Crackers go into the time machine to send Crackers back home, even though Melvin said something about not using the time machine two days in a row. The book ends with them starting the time machine, and something bad happening. The story ends with George yelling "OH NO!" and Harold yelling "HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Which is the opposite of what they always say at the end of every book (Harold usually says "OH NO!" and George says "Here we go again!". Captain Underpants and the War of the Wily Wonder Nerd Summary This comic was made because Melvin threatened George and Harold to make a comic book about him or else they will be given so much homework for the rest of their lives. He ordered them to give him a cool superhero name and the plot should be about him defeating Captain Underpants and becoming the world's new biggest superhero. He also adds he shouldn't look stupid in the comic either. George and Harold made the comic, but created the opposite of what he wanted (Their only defense was that they thought he wanted to give him a stupid name and not to look cool). Melvin found a bunch of third graders reading this comic book and giggling at it. Upon finding out what it is about, he demanded George and Harold to meet him in the school library. This comic was the reason Melvin did not even want to save anyone's lives from the Robo-Boogers as he wanted this comic book changed to his liking (even adding that he should look cool in it this time). Plot The comic starts at a nuclear waste plant (It has lots of waste apparently as the book describes). A truck arrives to gather the waste and take it all to a dump. However one of the barrels of nuclear waste fall off the truck and it rolls down into a cotton field. It leaks into the soil and makes the cotton grow really fast. Soon, workers come and pick the cotton. They complain that it's big and heavy. It gets taken to Bub's Underwear Factory. It got made into underwear. Months later, Melvin's mom buys him a pair of glow-in-the-dark underwear. He wears it at his house and his mother says he's the coolest kid ever. While Melvin sleeps, he starts to grow until he makes holes in the house. He gets up in the morning and walks to school saying "duh, I'm grumpy". A police officer says to the chief that a giant rampaging nerd is destroying the town. The chief says to call the army and stuff. So, the army and stuff comes. A big war begins. The Wily Wonder Nerd grabs a tank and throws it. It then lands on a gym teacher at a nearby school. After receiving the news the principal and kids call out to Captain Underpants. Captain Underpants comes in and he flies around Melvin's underpants and reads that the underpants cannot be in the water. Melvin captures Captain Underpants who begs not to be in the lake. Melvin takes him to the lake and gets into the water. Suddenly, Melvin's underpants shrink. Then, he is capable of blowing up. So Captain Underpants calls a bird and it pops on Melvin. Everyone yells out hooray for him except Melvin. Captain Underpants then takes Melvin to the jail for "dumb stupid nerds". He then flies with one last Tra La Laa! as the comic ends. There is also a moral at the end saying that you should always were pre-shrunk underwear. Trivia *The people in the space shuttle see robots and toilets on Uranus. This is a reference to Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets. *At the end of George and Harold's comic,you can see diaper dog and Super diaper baby getting in and out of jail. Ralph (the cat from the 2nd book of Super Diaper Baby) is going out and in jail as well *When Mr. Melvin snapped his fingers you can see Kruppy the kid's underwear is ripped. This happened while Harold was pulling Kruppy off the coat hanger while George cut his undies with a garden tool. *When the space explorers were running out of the space shuttle, one of them was wearing boxers and bunny slippers. *Crackers is too small to be a Quetzalcoatlus (as he/she/it is about as tall as Harold, when in real life, Quetzalcoatlus was as big as a World War II Spitfire). *The Flip-O-Rama titles Spanks for the memories, Cane tops keep falling on my head, Yummy yummy yummy, I've got glove in my tummy and A hard day's bite are spoofs of Thanks for the Memories, Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head, Yummy Yummy Yummy, I've Got Love In My Tummy and A Hard Day's Night, respectively. External links *Captain Underpants official site *Dav Pilkey official site Category:Books Category:Captain Underpants books Category:Captain Underpants novels